Our Boss is a Yanki!
by Uchiha Salad
Summary: Frequently truant from school, getting into fights with gangs and feared by a majority of the populace in Namimori. Sawada Tsunade was the textbook stereotype of a delinquent. To think this girl is slotted in to become the 10th generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia...Reborn has his work cut out for him with this one, that's for sure. [Fem! Tsuna]
1. The Oni of Namimori (I)

**Title:** Our Boss is a Yanki!

 **Summary:** Frequently truant from school, getting into fights with gangs and feared by a majority of the populace in Namimori. Sawada Tsunade was the textbook stereotype of a delinquent. To think this girl is slotted in to become the 10th generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia...Reborn has his work cut out for him with this one, that's for sure.

 **Disclaimer/Author's Notes:** I don't own Katekyō Hitman Reborn. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fictional stories for free. The prompt for this story was the basic question "What if Tsuna was a girl?" but also with a twist. I didn't want to do a generic rewrite of KHR with the only thing being different is the fact that Tsuna was missing something from between his legs, and gained a pair of breasts. This is going to center around what Tsuna could've become if the character reacted in the opposite way Tsuna had in canon. Hopefully, a majority will enjoy it, if not then meh...I tried my best!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Oni of Namimori – Sawada Tsunade (I)**

 _"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_  
― **_Marilyn Monroe_**

* * *

It was a grim scene to behold.

Littering the ground were the unconscious bodies of the members of _"The Crows"_ , one of Namimori's more notorious gangs. Every single body sprawled on the ground was a mottled mess of black and blue bruises. Blood leaked from their broken noses, and teeth littered the ground. Groans and whimpers of pain came from them as they lay between consciousness and oblivion, only making the scene that much more macabre.

The only one left standing was their leader, who was currently trying to drag himself away from the figure currently beating his second in command to a bloody pulp. Pleas for mercy went unheard, as the sound of skin smacking skin and bones grinding against bones, echoed. Soon the desperate cries for forgiveness were cut short.

The sudden end of his second-in-command's pleas struck utter fear within the gang leader's heart.

Nonomura Shun's lips quivered and his eyes filled with tears as he watched his second in command being tossed aside like a piece of trash. Once he heard the thud of the body hitting the ground, he watched in horror as the monster dusted off her hands before turning her head in his direction.

A chill swept through his body when her burning gaze fell upon him, and it was only then that he realized that he was the only left to feel this monster's wrath. Every instinct within him screamed for him to leave. To get up from the ground and save himself, but he couldn't move. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't move an inch.

Those cognac-colored eyes pinned him in place, and full, pouty lips (that would've been attractive on the face of any other girl) curled down at the corners into a scowl.

"Ah, so there's only one of you left, huh?" at a sedate pace, she began to make her way towards him, kicking some of the downed thugs she passed in the ribs, earning strained groans from her efforts.

Her expression showed little; no rage, no hatred, just mild irritation towards his being as if he were a bug. Like he was nothing more than a fly or a mosquito buzzing around her head.

If this had been any other time, any other place, Shun would've felt indignant at the look. But at this moment, he wished nothing more than for her to see him as something less than a bug so she would allow him to leave this unscathed.

Her glare pierced him as she came to a stop in front of him, her blonde hair gleaming under the street lights. Leaning forward, she grabbed the front of his shirt eliciting a squeal of terror to escape his lips. No effort, she lifted him up until she had him dangling up in the air with only the tips of his sneakers barely scraping the ground below.

"'Thought I told you _**buzzards**_ to stay off my turf, but it seems like you're all hard of hearing…Hopefully, this little chat of ours made everything a bit clearer for you." Her grip on his collar tightened, and Shun's hands latched onto her wrists in a futile attempt to free himself.

The brown-haired boy gasped for breath and stared down at the girl glaring up at him from beneath her fringe. Her eyes glowing under the shadow of her bangs.

Shun's tears spilled down his face as his terror finally seemed to conquer his mind.

"Y-you're a monster!" he screamed, but she didn't even bat an eye at the accusation.

A frown settled on her lips, as cognac-colored eyes cooled briefly before blazing to life once more with fury.

"You were the idiots who decided to toy with me by entering my territory, and now you want to start calling people names?" Her free hand balled up into a fist as her eyes flashed a brilliant orange.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this to you dickheads…stay away from my territory or I will fucking kill ya!" with a ferocious roar, she slammed her fist into his stomach and watched with satisfaction as spittle flew from his lips as he was sent careening back through the fence that surrounded the abandoned lot with an agonized scream. His flight being stopped by one of the street lamps, which groaned before tilting slightly. The once flickering bulb finally dying.

Looking around at the bodies around her, the girl shoved her hands into the pockets of her skirt with a snort. Kicking one of the gang members in the head as she walked off, she scoffed. "Until you guys learn how to be a challenge don't even think about showing your ugly mugs around here again."

Turning on the heel of her brown penny loafers, her long blonde hair whipped behind her like a banner as she walked away. It wouldn't do for her to stick around for the police to show up; she had more things to deal with then defending her actions with the police _**again**_.

Unseen by her, a tiny figure clothed in combat gear and a tan cloak stepped out from behind the fence that closed off the area. A scowl on lips as they pushed their visor up to reveal a narrowed gaze set in the adorable face of a female toddler. Said face housed one of the scariest looks that anyone could've ever seen.

Lal Mirch was a well-known name in the underbelly of society, up there with others such as the Strongest Hitman, Reborn. Instead of taking care of her usual duties in the CEDEF, she had been roped into making one final reconnaissance on the family of her boss, Sawada Iemitsu. Her assignment was to observe the Young Lion of the Vongola's daughter and see whether she was able to become the Vongola, as was her right by blood, or if she would need to be prepared to become the wife of the next boss until she bore a child worthy enough to take over.

The latter of which, had been what she assumed to be the chosen course of action due to the reports placed on her desk.

Truthfully, she hadn't been impressed by girl described in the reports she had received.

Sawada Tsunade, on paper, was a failure in every sense of the word. She was inept in academics, useless when it came to sports, and had no type of social skills to speak of. The girl was stated to be a coward that feared her own shadow, who would serve no better purpose than to be breeding stock to create the next boss.

Basically, a complete disappointment in every way for a Vongola Boss candidate.

Lal, being a female, who had to fight tooth and nail to gain the respect that she holds today in a society that held strong misogynistic values. Had no sympathy whatsoever for this girl's fate. After all, if the girl couldn't handle life amongst civilians (didn't even seem to _try_ to improve herself, as the reports had insinuated - if there something that Lal loathed more than anything else, it was those who didn't _try_ ). There was no way she would ever be able to handle being the boss of the most powerful famiglia in the mafia.

She had hopped on the next flight to Namimori and found her target. Only to find that the reports might as well be kindling for as much purpose as they served., because after what she had witnessed…plans would definitely need to be changed.

Hopping towards one of the bodies strewn about by Iemitsu's daughter, she kicked one in the side and nodded at the pained whimper that escaped the battered and bruised lump.

It was decided then.

Reaching down into the pocket of her brown shorts, she pulled out a mini cellphone. Quickly punching in a few numbers, she then brought it up to her ear. After a few moments someone picked up, and she snarled.

"You have only a few seconds to give me the names of the operatives that compiled this report because we're going to have a _long_ discussion when I get back. It isn't going to be pleasant for anyone involved…also, while you're at it. Get our idiot boss and Nono there for this as well."

Ending the call, she tucked away her cellphone before looking in the direction that the girl had left in.

A wry smirk settled on her lips, "Well, you're going to have your hands full with this one, Reborn."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I've changed a couple things. Went about cleaning things up, changed some sentence structure and generally improved the overall chapter. Hopefully, these changes have made things a bit more enjoyable. I'm currently working on the next chapter of this story. Just trying to work out some kinks in some of my future plans.

Well, that's all I've got to say at the moment. See you in the next chapter~


	2. The Oni of Namimori (II)

**Disclaimer/Author's Notes:** I don't own Katekyō Hitman Reborn. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fictional stories for free. Wow, I'm happy to see that so many people are interested in this fic. I'm telling you, the number of times my phone went off signifying another favorite or follow, I almost went insane. Please, keep those coming. XD Anyway, here is the next chapter. Just a little bit longer than the previous one.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Oni of Namimori – Sawada Tsunade (II)**

 _"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_  
 **― Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

She knew this was a _bad_ idea!

Tightening her hold on the clothed covered box in hand, Sawada " _Only those I_ like can _call me Tsuna!_ " Tsunade stared at the desk in front of her with crazed eyes. Her lips were drawn into a thin line as her heart beat rapidly within her ears.

To think that she has finally worked up the courage to be a bit bolder with her approach!

Beads of cold sweat rolled down the side of her face as she inhaled deeply.

 _Jii-chan said that if I'm going to do this, then I just need to do it…_

Remembering the amused grin on the old man's face, a vein to pulse in her temple and her lips twitched in irritation. For weeks he had been teasing her about her plan, and each time she had failed and gone with the usual drop-off point, he would jeer at her. Cackling about how she was a coward. How she didn't have the courage to go through with something as simple as leaving a bento on the desk of the boy she liked.

As much as it pissed her off to be called a coward, Tsunade was aware that he wasn't exactly lying. She _was_ a bit of a coward, but she felt it was understandable in this circumstance. After all, how could she (neighborhood delinquent) go up to one of the most popular guys in the school and just give him a boxed lunch? In front of their classmates, who regard her with fear and distaste? What if he, despite his ability to smile at everyone, looked at her with the same look as the others?

Just the thought of the embarrassment or _rejection_ from him caused a shiver to roll down Tsunade's spine. Despite her ability to literally beat anyone to a pulp, she was undeniably a wuss when it came to what really mattered. Every time she previously attempted to give the bento to her classmate in person, she would falter. It was always her own nerves that caused her to flake out each time she tried, and so she just ended up putting it in the usual place.

That being his shoe-box in the entrance of the school.

Now here she was, trying something different...something _**bolder**_ than she usually would. All because she was goaded into it by an old man, who liked pushing her buttons. All the while, her thoughts were caught in a whirlwind, feeding into the nervousness that was enveloping her as she stood there with the boxed lunch in her hands.

 _What if something goes wrong?_

 _What if he feels embarrassed by it and throws it away?_

 _What if someone decides to take it before he gets it?!_

 ** _I would_ _destroy_ _them!_**

It was thoughts like these that always cycled through before she lost her resolve.

Today, however, would be different. She was determined to go through with it, and she would.

Just a little courage was all that was necessary!

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and placed the box down on the desk with care. Pulling out her other hand, which had been stuffed into the pocket of her skirt, and she pulled out a piece of paper. It was slightly crinkled, obviously fussed over multiple times between its creation and now. Its condition only becoming even more so as she clenched it in her shaking hand. Minutes ticked by as her eyes were pinned on the place she would be setting it down. Just as she has done plenty of times before.

 _Just do it, Sawada! Place the note on the damn thing, and get out of there!_

Closing her eyes, she loosened her fingers allowing the note drop and landed on the cloth with nary a sound. She exhaled lightly before suddenly bolting out of the room with the loud slam of the door. Her face was a neon pink color as steam rushed from her ears in embarrassment.

 _I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I did that! I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. I. DID. THAT!_

Rushing up the stairs that led to the roof, the cool morning air hit her heated skin and yet did nothing to lessen the heat of her cheeks. Pressing her hands against her face, she shook her head side to side causing her hair to swing behind her.

"I can't believe I finally did it…Now Jiji can eat his words! Calling me a coward!" she squealed into the fabric of her long skirt, as she had crouched down to hide her face in her knees.

A wide grin stole across her lips at both the fact that she had made a large step forward, and the image of the old man's sour face at her proving him wrong. It was always something that would just make her day.

Soon she moved over to the chain-linked fence around the roof, curling her fingers through the links as she watched as the morning crowd begins to trickle in through the front gate. There were a few who were coming in by themselves, too busy fiddling with their phones or fussing over homework to interact with other human beings. Then there were others who were talking happily with their friends, joking, arguing, and discussing whatever it was that friends did with each other.

She ignored the slight twinge at her ignorance when it came to that.

Then there were those greeting certain students, who were considered idols. Sasagawa Kyoko was greeted frequently as she walked in with her best friend Kurosawa Hana by her side. The orange-haired girl smiled and waved at everyone, who greeted her while her friend ignored them as she continued ahead with that same put-upon expression she was always wearing.

Mochida Kensuke, captain of the Kendo team stopped by to flirt or whatever it was he was doing with the oblivious girl.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, feeling sick to her stomach by the interaction between them. Kyoko, who even she considered to be one of the kinder residents of Namimori, was the latest target for Mochida's attention. A surprise to her since the girl's older brother wasn't someone to be crossed, seeing as he _was_ the Boxing Club's president.

However, it seemed that Mochida's growing womanizing streak wasn't going to be contained by fear of an "Extreme Knucklesandwich".

Not that she cared much, of course. The girl wasn't her friend, and she wasn't obligated to even care who had set their sights on her.

 _Oh well, not my problem..._

Her lips pulled into a grimace as she ignored brief flashes in her mind's eye of a time long since passed. Warm smiles that became cold frowns, before becoming nothing.

Turning her gaze from the latest juicy bit of school gossip, her gaze fell upon another student, who had a following of sorts around them. As soon as she saw him, her heart almost leaped out of her chest. Her cheeks turned a cherry red as she watched the object of her affection with doe eyes.

If her life were like a Shōjo manga (something that she definitely _doesn't_ read! Who did you think she was!?), she was sure that flowers and sparkles would burst to life around her head. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on the fence (warping it slightly) as she leaned forward to fully take in the happily smiling teen. Her cheeks were a bright red and her heartbeat seemed to increase with each second that passed.

 _Ah, this is the only reason I bother to even come here at all…just a glimpse of his face makes everything worth it!_

It was only when he walked into the school that she took a step back from the chain-linked fence, releasing the now warped chainlinks. Disappointment filled her chest, and she leaned forward to press her forehead against the cold fence. Her shoulders were slumped, brows furrowed, and her lips were curled downward as depression settled over her.

For her, it wasn't a lie that the only reason she truly bothered showing up to school was to see one person.

That person being, Yamamoto Takeshi. An idol amongst her classmates and star of the baseball team. He was a kind person, always greeting others and interacting with them with a smile on his face. Even the brief times she's had the _honor_ of interacting with him, he had been nothing but friendly!

Just getting a glimpse of his face was enough for Tsunade, though she wouldn't lie about her heart yearning for an opportunity to become close to him. The chance to tell him her feelings and for him to not only accept but to reciprocate her feelings was a long-time dream of hers. Just the thought of marrying Takeshi and having a family and home that was filled with love...There was no better future that she could imagine than that!

However, she was very much a realist.

Someone like Yamamoto wouldn't ever look twice at someone like her. A person regarded with fear by their classmates and wary disregard by the teachers, who decided long ago that she was a lost cause. Someone whose own _mother_ decided wasn't worth the effort, definitely wouldn't be considered worthy of standing by his side...

Sighing, Tsunade closed her eyes briefly, shaking off her growingly self-depreciating thoughts.

"I'll mope about it later…" she grumbled, mentally making a note to fit the session somewhere between lunch and her first shift that night.

Once more turning her gaze to her schoolmates, something else caught her attention at the gates.

There were boys wearing black gakuran with the red and gold armbands standing around the entrance. Their uniforms were familiar to all that lived in Namimori, especially those who count themselves amongst the delinquent population.

Tsunade was way too _familiar_ with them for her liking. Not that it's her fault, seeing as _she_ wasn't the one who actively sought _them_ out to harass _them_!

Every so often, she noticed the pompadour-sporting bunch looking around. Their eyes scanning the students, who came walking (in some cases, running) through the gates. It was pretty obvious to anyone that they were looking for someone.

 _I've got a pretty good idea who as well…that damned Hibari!_

It seemed that besides her own personal task (which she still couldn't believe she went through with!). She had made the right decision getting into the school earlier than she usually would. For it could be said without a doubt, that she would've been forced to deal with the one person (among _many_ ) that has become the bane of her existence since she stepped foot in Namimori Middle.

If Hibari was, in fact, looking for her, she knew it was only a matter of time before he showed his stupid mug. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape forever, but hoped that she would at least have a brief reprieve for the morning. Tsuna knew, however, that the moment lunch break came she would likely have a testy third-year to deal with.

Nodding at her deductions when it came to the mystery of a certain Disciplinary Committee leader, she pushed herself away from the fence and turned to leave the roof only to curse as a flash of silver appeared before her eyes.

"Fuck!" Tsuna yelped in surprise, tossing herself to the side to avoid the blow intended for her head. Snarling at the sudden attack, her amber eyes locked with narrowed dark gray. Said gray eyes were set in what some would call a handsome face (his shitty personality was a major detraction from his looks, in Tsuna's mind), beneath limp black hair that framed his sharp features. The black gakuran jacket with the red and gold armband hanging over his shoulders like a cape was an indicator for anyone as to who he was.

The smirk on his lips is something others (some of her more insane and masochistic female classmates) considered sexy, however, it did nothing but cause her blood to boil.

"What the hell, Hibari!?" she hissed, pushing herself up from the ground. Her eyes were ablaze with rage, as she grits her teeth at the smug confidence on her upperclassmen's face.

"Sawada, you were reported to have disrupted an unruly herd of herbivores…you took my scheduled prey." Bringing up his tonfa in front of his chest in an 'X' formation, his smirk only grew more vicious. "Prepare to be _bitten to death_."

His grey eyes were alight with a fire, which only caused Tsunade to clench her fists in preparation for a fight she knew she couldn't avoid.

Standing up, Tsunade tilted her back, looking down her nose at him as her own eyes gained a fire of their own. "Like I've told you time and time before! I didn't even start it with them! They came after me, and I defended myself! What's so hard to understand about that, HUH!?"

The leader of Namimori's Disciplinary, like the countless other times they've met, didn't seem to be willing to accept any excuse that she could give. Both of them were well aware that any "misstep" of hers could and _would_ be used as an excuse to have one of these rendezvous of theirs.

Without another word, Hibari rushed forward, swinging a tonfa towards her face. Growling, Tsunade lifted an arm, blocking the hit. Gritting her teeth at the sharp sting the hit caused. She knocked the tonfa away from her, raising her fist up to go for a vicious jab to his body.

Hibari smoothly dodged her strike, though his eyes only grew wild with battle lust as she hit the floor, leaving a small crater in its wake.

"Wao…" his lips curled up at the corners.

Tightening his grip on his tonfa, he shot forward again causing Tsunade to growl.

"Come on, give me a break!"

Hibari's smirk only widened.

* * *

 _Well, this is a surprise Nanashi-chan..._

"Man, this girl is getting really bold isn't she, Yamamoto?" a classmate teased, clapping a hand against the taller teen's back as several classmates came to surround his desk. The owner of the desk only chuckled as others around him began voicing similar opinions, though some of the girls seemed more derisive in nature. Warm brown eyes took in the bento box that rested on top of his desk as the starting bell sounded, and he couldn't help the corner of his lip to curl upward a bit.

"I wonder who it's from though! Whoever it is, they sure know what they're doing…" that was something that Takeshi could agree with.

Whoever his mysterious lunch fairy was, they definitely knew their way in a kitchen. His father had even agreed after trying a bit that he managed to save.

But as much as the lunches were appreciated, it was the notes left with them that he looked forward to the most.

"Looks like she left a note again, maybe we can figure it out who it is using that!" while he had been tuning out the other guy, _t_ _hat_ caught his attention.

His eyes immediately latched onto the note resting in the hand of one of his classmates. With reflexes honed from years of playing Baseball, he reached out and snatched the note that the boy was clearly intending to read.

"Come on guys, you'll scare her away," he joked, rubbing the back of his head as he slid the note into his pockets.

Looking at his classmates with a wide grin, "I want to be able to meet her someday and you guys will embarrass her…that wouldn't be cool."

As if on cue, the guy rubbed the back of his own head in embarrassment while the others also snickered. "My bad, Yamamoto! My bad!"

Laughing, he waved away the boy with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Seemingly satisfied with his forgiveness, the boy immediately started going off on a different subject allowing the baseball prodigy a moment from the spotlight.

Settling down in his chair after securing the boxed lunch in his desk, he discreetly unfolded the note with anticipation. Brown eyes warmed, hidden from the eyes of his peers. The corners of his lips curled into a true smile at the message.

* * *

 _I heard you made it to the semi-finals!_

 _Congratulations~ (_ _ﾉ^_ _ヮ_ _^)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _・ﾟ_

 _I know that you're working hard, but remember to take a break too!_

 _You shouldn't overwork yourself!_

 _Either way, know that I'm always in your corner!_

 _(((o(*_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _*)o)))_

 _I hope you enjoy the lunch._

* * *

Folding the paper gently, Takeshi placed the note into the pocket above his heart.

 _You're really an interesting girl, Nanashi-chan_.

Unknown to him, the girl in question was currently causing untold amounts of property damage fighting the Prefect of their school. All the while, she is cursing her decision to even come that day.

From some distance away, a small figure moved the peculiar bright green binoculars down to reveal dark eyes and a devious smirk.

"Aren't you an interesting girl, Sawada Tsunade?" he chuckled.

The binoculars then transformed into a small chameleon, which flicked it's tongue out against his chubby cheek.

A small hand tilted the rim of his fedora down over his face, "This just might prove to be a fun assignment, after all, Leon."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

So, it has been quite a while and I apologize for that. I've just been having a hard time working on the updates due to school. The fact that I'm in a very difficult math class and suddenly I'm hit with inspiration is really hilarious. This chapter is currently unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes you are sure to find.

The chapters will start to lengthen out following the next chapter with Reborn's entrance. This chapter, as well as the previous one, was just a filler chapter with purpose. To give you a small look into the pre-Reborn portion of Tsuna's life. Hopefully, you're all looking forward to the next chapter.

See ya'll at the next chapter!

 **Nanashi: means "No name", which I thought was appropriate seeing as Yamamoto has no idea who exactly has been giving him lunches and so has no name to give them.**


End file.
